The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a cut flower and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yellow Sharp’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Salinas, Calif. and Bogota, Colombia. The objective of the program is to create and develop new cut Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable floret coloration and good inflorescence form and substance.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Sharp, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,439. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Sharp in November, 2002, in Bogota, Colombia. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Bogota, Colombia since February, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.